Charlie
Charlie (Nash in Japan) was a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. Story Charlie Nash is first mentioned by name in the Street Fighter II storyline (first released in 1992), where he is the deceased war buddy of Guile, one of the playable characters in the game. Prior to the events of the game, Charlie was killed by M. Bison, although the exact circumstances are not clear (in the English localization of the game, it is said that he was taken captive during a mission, and later died during the escape attempt). In the game, Guile enters the World Warrior tournament with the purpose of avenging his fallen friend's death. In Super Street Fighter II Turbo, a scene is shown of Guile visiting Charlie's grave. Charlie would later be made into a playable character in Street Fighter Alpha, a prequel set before the Street Fighter II games. In the Alpha storyline, Charlie was the previous U.S. Martial Arts champion for two years (a record succeeded by Ken Masters) and was also the one who taught Guile some of his fighting techniques (explaining their similar fighting styles). In the game, Charlie is given the duty to track down Bison and uncover corruption within the American military. In his ending, Charlie defeats Bison only to be struck from behind by him shortly afterwards. Despite Charlie's death in the first Alpha game, he would return as a playable character in the two succeeding Street Fighter Alpha games. Street Fighter Alpha 2 featured a different depiction of his death during his ending - after defeating Bison, he is shot from the back by his intended backup helicopter, and falls from the waterfall. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, he has an ending where he actually survived battle and managed to destroy Shadaloo's secret base. In the console ports of Alpha 3, Guile is added to the playable roster as well. In Guile's storyline, he is ordered by his superiors to track Charlie, who has supposedly gone AWOL. In reality, Charlie was undercover to investigate Shadaloo and its connection to the military, whereas Guile was sent to put a stop to him without knowing it. After realizing, Guile defeats Bison and teams up with Charlie to destroy Bison's Psycho Drive. Guile escapes, while Charlie stays behind to hold off Bison and is presumed dead after the explosion. Powers and abilities Charlie and Guile both utilize the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick. However, Charlie uses only one arm when attacking with Sonic Boom and the blade of ki he creates in his Flash Kick is thicker. Shadow Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter features a different outcome for Charlie where he becomes "Shadow". Shadow would later appear in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a secret helper character. However, by Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Shadow seems to have reverted back to his original form, but by how is unknown. In addition, the ending for Chun-Li also hinted that Bison intended to alter her in the same way, since another hidden character called Shadow Lady, was a Shadaloo-altered Chun-Li. Shadow Lady's ending in the game also showed a similar fate befalling Jin Saotome. In the comic adaptation of Street Fighter by UDON, Bison captures Charlie, turns him into Shadow, using him as an agent. He tries to have Shadow kill Guile and Chun Li in Japan, but Charlie regains his memory in the fight and runs off. He later attempts to rejoin his friends, but is gunned down by Bison's helicopter. With the last of his strength, Charlie sacrifices himself by using his Somersault Justice to destroy the cliff on which they were fighting, sending both he and Bison plunging into the sea. Other Appearances * X-Men vs. Street Fighter * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, as Shadow * Cannon Spike * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, as Shadow, and a Assistant * Capcom Fighting All Stars - (canceled) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Super Street Fighter IV, DLC costume for Guile Notes The glasses he is seen wearing in artworks seem to be just for aesthetics, as he does not fight with them on, and the lack of glasses does not seem to hamper his ability and sight. In the Mega Man Remix and the Megamix mangas by Ariga Hitoshi, Charlie briefly appears as a news caster in several chapters. Instead of going by his Japanese name of Nash, he is simply called Charlie. In Street Fighter IV, the player can have Guile pay tribute by having him dress like Charlie. The outfit comes as downloadable content, and the ring name will instead be "Charlie", complete with character portrait of Charlie's face. Sprites Gallery Image:Charlie.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' Image:Charlie&Guile.png|With Guile in Street Fighter Alpha Image:SFA2Charlie.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:XSFCharlie.png|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' Image:SFA3Charlie.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:ShadowCharlie.png|As Shadow in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Image:CannonSpikeCharlie.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:CSCharlieConcept.png|''Cannon Spike'' Concept Art Image:MarCap2Charlie.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MarCap2Charlie2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:SFA3MAXCharlie.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:IFSCharlie.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game by Stan Lau Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters